Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel II)/Issue 5
|-|English= Issue 5 ◆The Twin Dragons Bridge in Rebel Hands◆ Our latest cables have suggested that one of the Kreuzen Province's main bases is now in the hands of the former Imperial Army's 4th Armored Division. The division is said to be pushing for the immediate 'liberation' of the capital, a demand which has been fiercely criticized by the Kreuzen Provincial Army. Further conflict in the region seems likely in the days to come. ◆A Visit to Celdic◆ The Twin Dragons Bridge was not the only place in the region to fall into enemy hands. The nearby town of Celdic, widely known as a trading hub, has been occupied by rebel forces. But for you, dear reader, I have risked life and limb, crossing behind enemy lines to offer a picture of life under the brutal heel of the enemy. 'Actually, the change of control played out rather calmly,' said one member of the Septian Church, much to my surprise. Several other citizens informed me that there had been no casualties among them due to the provincial army leaving the area before any battle could take place. In fact, life in the town seemed strangely normal, with even the Grand Market operating on its usual schedule and residents out and about to enjoy some midday shopping. I asked one merchant what she thought the biggest problem facing the town right now was. 'Without a doubt, it's that with this war on, the Grand Market has become a shadow of its former glory. The fighting can't end soon enough for me,' she replied. All in all, things appear surprisingly stable, but it's difficult to say how long this will remain the case. Those considering a visit would be well advised to remain vigilant while in town. Breaking Marquis Rogner Declares Neutrality We've received information stating that Marquis Rogner, one of the leading members of the Noble Alliance, has made a sudden declaration of neutrality and withdrawn from the group. In the wake of this shocking revelation, we've reached out to the Noble Alliance's own chief of staff, Rufus Albarea, and he has kindly granted us an exclusive interview. Interviewer: The fall of the Twin Dragons Bridge is still fresh in the minds of the nation, but we've been hearing reports that Marquis Rogner has withdrawn from the Noble Alliance. Is there any truth to these rumors? Chief of Staff Rufus Albarea (henceforth Lord Albarea): I must apologize for the uncertainty this matter must have roused within the general public. Allow me to clarify the matter here by confirming that this is indeed the case. Interviewer: Shocking! But wouldn't that mean the situation is likely to take a turn for the worse for the Noble Alliance's efforts in eastern Erebonia?! Lord Albarea: Not at all. I imagine a journalist as well informed as yourself has a good idea how many rebels remain in that part of the country. Interviewer: It's true that all the reports have suggested the vast majority have been eliminated... Lord Albarea: Precisely. The current situation was always within the realm of possibility, and nothing about it calls the Noble Alliance's dominance into question. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if His Grace Marquis Rogner had a change of heart and returned to the alliance in short order. We extend our deepest gratitude to Lord Albarea for taking time out of his busy schedule to answer our questions so clearly and concisely. At the end of our interview, he took my hand and asked for my cooperation in helping bring about a bright future for Erebonia. I was truly honored to meet a man who so embodies the dignity of the nobility. Society Marquis Hyarms Sends Aid Marquis Hyarms has taken steps to recognize and deal with the ongoing refugee problem by offering aid to displaced citizens in his domain, the Sutherland Province. When questioned by a journalist from this publication about his motives, he simply responded, 'As head of one of the Four Great Houses, I have a duty to use my power to help people in need.' He went on to pledge further aid in the future if and when the need arises. The citizens of the Sutherland Province clearly owe their deepest thanks to His Grace the Marquis for his bountiful kindness and generosity. His gesture is certain to go a long way toward inspiring all people to come together and support each other during these difficult times. Incident Neutral Force on the Western Front? News is spreading that a mysterious group calling itself the Winds of Freedom have begun appearing in western Erebonia. They are currently believed to be asserting their neutrality while aiding civilians caught up in the region's conflicts. These and other activities seem to support that claim, but their true objective remains unknown. The Noble Alliance, however, has been urging citizens to be wary of the strange group, as there remains a very real possibility that it may be a criminal organization with malicious ulterior motives. Category:Newspapers Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Books